The present invention relates to impact test devices for measuring and evaluating laboratory collision events that attempt to simulate, for example, automobile or airplane crashes. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a test apparatus for simulating side impact crashes for use in conjunction with a horizontal accelerator that provides a desired initial velocity component.
It is often desirable to study and evaluate the effects of automobile, airplane and other crashes that cause damage and injury due to impact and rapid deceleration. Such study and evaluation is oftentimes conducted in laboratories wherein a crash event is simulated under controlled conditions. Various methods and devices have been utilized by those skilled in the art to conduct a simulated crash event.
One common test involves impacting a target vehicle in the side with either another vehicle or a movable barrier as required by the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Specification 214. Although useful and successful, this testing method requires a large test area and is expensive due to the damage and/or destruction of the test vehicles. In addition, the setup for conducting such a test is complex, thus making setup and repeatability difficult. The lack of repeatability makes conducting comparative testing under identical test conditions impossible. As a result, the validity and acceptance of the test results is brought into question by the scientific community. The high associated costs and complex setup also makes conducting a large number of tests prohibitive.
Another test involves a decelerative sled which impacts a deformable material to provide a desired acceleration profile. This method causes difficulty in maintaining the initial position of the test dummy while the test dummy is accelerated up to the final impact velocity.
There is thus a need in the art to provide an apparatus that may be used to simulate collision events, such as side impact collision events and the like, that may be used in a small area. There is also a need to provide an apparatus that will carry out such impact events yet minimize destruction of or severe damage to the test equipment and associated test pieces. There is also a need to provide an apparatus that will produce repeatable results that will be acceptable to the scientific community.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that will produce reliable, repeatable results.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be operated in a relatively small area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that will carry out impact tests yet minimize or eliminate destruction or damage to the test equipment and associated test pieces.